Chances
by imjustplainoldrandom
Summary: About this girl named Autumn and something happens to her boyfriend. And she is wondering which one to be with. So she is having guy problems.


Autumn: Hey waz up Flippe?

Flippe: Nothin' much you?

Autumn: Same.

Flippe: Wow I guess we both have really boring lives.

Autumn: Yeah I guess.

Flippe: R u gunna try out 4 Cheerleading?

Autumn: Yeah.

Flippe: Cool. I am gunna try-out 4 football.

Autumn: uh-mazin! I g2g srry ttyl Flippe.

Flippe: okey. c u soon.

When Autumn got done talking to Flippe, her boyfriend , her twin sister Anabel came in their room. " Autumn and Flippe sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first love then comes.....""Enough Anabel! I am JUST friends with him nothing else. And don't take this offensive, but you seriously need to get a life," said Autumn furiously. " Awww, defending yourself for someone you like, so cute" teasing Autumn. "Did you hear me? If not, I heard that someone is selling a Life, what about you get it! I am not in the mood, Anabel!" Autumn screams at Anabel. "Gosh! I am going to buy it thanks," Anabel said sarcastically. They went to go eat and during dinner Autumn got a text from a guy from school.

-Autumn,

Hay! Im Kody from ur Math class ( the dumb class)

n I was wondering if u have the hw assignment.

"Who are you texting sis?" said Anabel.

"A kid from my math class asking for the homework" replied Autumn.

"okay...." Anabel started to say.

"For real. Just leave me alone" Autumn said angrily. She decided to text him back.

-Kody,

Okay well I decided not 2 do it

because I am not a person who

does hw. Srry.

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

"Autumn stop texting your lover" Anabel said loudly.

"I am not and I don't have a lover.......""yet" she replied.

"Girls stop it!" their parents said.

Autumn's cell phone buzzed in her pocket and Anabel started humming...." Autumn and Flippe sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first love then comes then comes the baby..." "STOP IT ANABEL LIKE I SAID HE NEEDS HELP WITH HIS HOMEWORK NOW LEAVE ME AND MY NEEDS ALONE!"Autumn screamed at the top of her lungs. Autumn decided to look at the message.

-Autumn,

o. and whatcha doin?

n I will b there 4 u 2!

She replied back.

-Kody,

yep. n I am

eating but y?

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

"Autumn honey, please put your phone away," her mom told her.

"Okay," Autumn responded.

They were enjoying their dinner, well everyone except for Autumn because her cell phone kept buzzing. So she asked if she can go to the bathroom so she can check her text messages. So when she arrived she decided to read the message he sent her.

-Autumn,

o. I was just curious.

n lately I have been stuck in a

*"lady' situation. Can you help me?

She didn't know what to say. 'What... is he having a gender problem? If so I cannot help but let's see.' So she texted back.

-Kody,

k. n it depends. if ur havin a gender change,

I cannot help you b/c I am not a doc.

But otherwise sure.

What is it?

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

Then, when she was coming out of the bathroom, she ran into a waiter and all the beverages spilled all over her. So she had to go back into the bathroom and texted Anabel.

-Anabel,

HELP! I am covered in like wine.

get mom to run home and get me a new change of clothes, plz!

I am in da bathroom. Thanks

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

She received another text from Kody. I hope I can help him.

-Autumn,

nice joke. I am not turning into a girl,

otherwise, I would become the new n improved

Lady Gaga! :) and how do u tell if a girl likes you?

-Kody,

Well, they usually say hi to u in classes and

also try to flirt. I am da flirt queen,

and they try to get hugs from you.

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

Autumn is panicking because Anabel didn't reply yet. Then she felt a vibration."YES! I am going to get new clothes!'

-Autumn,

okey mom should be there. u owe me big time!

-Anabel

-Anabel,

yea yea thanks.

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

When her mom came in the bathroom, her mom gave her the change of clothes and then she told her that they finished dinner. 'Great' she thought. Her leg started to vibrated and she decided just to give up on Flippe and go for Kody. Obviously, he liked her so way not right?

-Autumn,

tht sounds like u 2 be honest.

let me guess always do tht right?

-Kody,

yep and ur a nice dude.

n I was glad to give up dinner 2

talk 2 u.

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

-Autumn,

thanks and y weren't u eatin?

-Kody,

b/c I got beverages all over me.

n i g2g srry. I will c u in math.

n wanna sit by me 2 in math?

*I'll be there 4 u!*

xoAutumnxo

-Kody,

Sure. I would like tht.

When she finished talking to him and done changing her family was sitting there ready to leave. They were on the way home from a Chinese food place.

When the twins got in there room Anabel stared down Autumn. It was like Anabel was a detective. It was creeping Autumn completely. Then all of a sudden Anabel and Autumn both got a text from their boyfriends at the same time. So they had to check their phones to see the message. Anabel decided to read hers first.

-Anabel,

I just want to say Happy 15th Birthday!

3 ya 4eva!

Derek

Anabel started to jump up and down. Thing is, that her birthday is tomorrow. I guess it got sent by itself. So Autumn decided to open her cell and it send that she got 2 new messages.

-Autumn,

Happy almost 15h birthday!

I will talk 2 u later babee.

-Flippe.

And the other one was from Kody.

-Autumn,

Thanks for helping me I guess.

ur a sweet girl n any1 would

b luckie 2 have u as a girlfriend.

-Kody :)

Autumn throws her cell phone and starts having a tantrum because she likes both boys and both of them like her too. She is totally not sure who she likes more. Anabel asks" What is the matter now?". "Well, Flippe told me happy birthday and he called me Babee," Autumn replies. "Yeah he is supposed to call you that." Anabel answered. " Well the problem is that I don't know if I like being called that"."Why sis?" Anabel replied. "Well, because I don't know if I fully like him anymore. I like another kid, too and I don't know who I like better," Autumn confessed. "Oh my gosh! I am going to tell Flippe!,"Anabel said. "No don't PLEASE! I will owe you again just don't tell please!," Autumn begging. "Fine," she replied.

Autumn decides to grab her phone and text them back to thank them. Even though she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to break up with Flippe because they have been together for 3 years straight, but she wants to because he gets annoying at times.

-Flippe,

Hay. Thanks for the message and

please dont call me babee anymore.

I dont like it.

Then texts Kody.

-Kody,

Thanks for tht really nice

comment. I really liked it. It

brightened my day a lot.

Autumn receives a text from Flippe and she got scared what it said.

-Autumn,

Ur welcome. And

y dont u want 2 b called

babee anymore?

-Flippe,

I dont want 2

b/c I just dont n

I have a ? 4 u.

-Autumn,

okay I am listen/readin.

-Flippe,

what if we ended up

breaking up.... how would you

feel?

-Autumn,

I would be sadden

but I would eventually get over it,

what your breaking up with me?

-Flippe,

Ummmmmm..... I g2g srry biii!

c u try-outs.

Then she decided not to talk to him anymore for the night. She really had to think of what she is doing. One mistake and it can ruin her life forever. She didn't make her decision but she is going to have to get a good night's sleep so she can figure this problem out.

The next day was try-outs for football and cheerleading. So Autumn had to think of what to wear for try-outs. In Math, she got a text from Derek.

-Autumn,

I sent my mom to pick u up.

I need to show u somethin.

its about Flippe.

-Derek,

can't go. try-outs. cant

I just come after school?

-Autumn,

preferably not

-Derek,

Well I can't miss try-outs.

I feel bad tho.

-Autumn,

y?

-Derek,

b/c I think I hurt him.

by asking a ? .

-Autumn,

wht ?

-Derek,

If we broke up wht

would happen. but I

didn't break up with him tho.

-Autumn,

ok. seriously, u have 2

come here. I wanna

show u somethin.

-Derek,

srry but like I said I am not

leaving school. I will stop

by after school, I promise.

-Autumn,

whteva. bi

Kody was wondering who she was texting for the first 5 minutes of class. While the teacher was talking, the fire alarm went off and it was a drill. And while they were evacuating the building, Autumn got a text from Anabel.

-Autumn,

R u going 2 try-outs

during gym?

-Anabel,

yeah most likely why?

-Autumn,

I am still debating

if I should try-out.

Autumn didn't text back. Kody and her were talking and they next thing they knew, class was over. All Autumn was thinking about is try-outs next hour. And also she wasn't sure if she wants to do it because it doesn't seem fair if she try-outs and Flippe's not able to try-out either. So, she decided to leave school early and headed over to Flippe's and Derek's house.

When she arrived in the house, all she saw was Derek and his mom looked disappointed and saddened. She was becoming scared. "Hey, what is going on?" Autumn asked curiously. "Well, Flippe locked himself in his room, and he is refusing to come down. I haven't heard nothing from him," his mom said. "That's not good. I am kind of scared. I wonder what I said had anything to do with this." Autumn said nervously." I hope. But we wouldn't get mad at you or charge you. So what did you say?" his mom asked. " All I said was, If we would break up, what would be your reaction. But otherwise I didn't say nothing else." Autumn said to Flippe's mom."Okay so I don't think this is your fault then." " Yeah let's hope. And when I walked in I heard a gunshot. I highly doubt it came from his room. And don't you have a key?" she asked. "Yeah I heard that too. And I think we do. Thanks for remaining me." she said." No problem". They found the key and opened up the door and the all we saw was blood, a gun and him lying on the ground, not breathing. As soon as Autumn saw him, she started to cry really hard. She knew it was ALL her fault. Also his mom and Derek joined Autumn while she was crying. She knew that she can't go on without him in her life. That is all see needed, him lying on the floor died on her birthday. She just couldn't believe he killed himself. She took out her phone and texted Anabel.

-Anabel

I am going 2 b at  
Derek's house. Please tell

mom to pick me up on the way home from work.

Thanks.

-Autumn,

k, and can I come over there?

-Anabel,

no srry

-Autumn,

then whts goin on?

-Anabel,

u have 2 swear not 2 tell any1 except 4

mom okay?

-Autumn,

okay.

-Anabel,

Flippe killed himself today,

thts y I can home early,

b/c Derek wanted me 2

go there earlier durin school.

And I am crying my eyes out.

Can you text my teachers'

that I am not gunna b in

class Tues.-Fri. please.

thanks mucho

-Autumn,

Awww I am srry. I will

no worries I promise.

When Autumn, Derek, and Flippe's mom were getting ready to have dinner, Autumn had to see Flippe one more time before he gets ready for the wake and the Funeral. So she goes up to his room and she begins to cry because she is remembering all the good times before this all happened. It was so hard not to cry when seeing him. Only at age 15, he died because he got mad at himself for a stupid reason. When she came back down stairs she was talking about when the wake and funeral times would be good for her family. After she mentioned the best days for her family, she got a text from Kody.

-Autumn,

hey, y did u leave school early?

-Kody,

Srry but it is none of your business

-Autumn,

Okay. I am here for you.

I am also a good secret

keeper, too.

After she finished texting Kody, it was time to eat. Derek, his mom, and Autumn had pizza. And a little while later, Autumn's mom picked her up from Derek's house and as soon as Autumn walked into the house, she ran right up to her room. And when she got to her bed, she just started to cry her eyes out that is how bad she misses Flippe already. A couple minutes later, there was something at the door for Autumn. It was a letter from Flippe. She was kind of scared what it had said. She decided to read it so she might be able to find out why he killed himself. It said the following,

**Dear my one true love,**

** I am writing this so you know how much you mean to me. You mean the entire world to me no matter what happens between you and me. There will always be a spot in my heart for you. And all my stupid reactions I make isn't your fault. It is people at school that make me do it. Not you. You're like a Goddess to me. I pray for you not just for us but for your health and everything. And I don't want to scare because of what I am telling you. I want you just to know one thing. That I will always love you no matter what the case is.**

**Thinking of you,**

**Flippe.**

As soon as she read the letter she texted Derek and she felt good that she read that note as well.

-Derek,

I think I know why Flippe

shot himself.! Come over to my house

like NOW!

In the matter of 10 minutes, Derek was at Autumn's house and when she answered the door and he looked really worn out. Anyways, she give him the letter." What I think is that he probably got bullied to death to be honest, and we are the only people who can find out what happened during school," she said worried. " I have that feeling, too. And if you ever want anyone to talk, you can talk to me or Flippe. We will both listen, I promise you," Derek replied. "Thanks, I might really need it, " she said. At 10:30 pm Autumn read the text Flippe sent her and she just started crying, and crying. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day they were making up Wake and Funeral days. During the planning Derek went to school, he asked if he could go on stage and ask the students a quick question. He was given permission and he started saying " Hey. You guys know my brother Flippe? Well, yesterday at 3 pm he decided to kill himself. And I what to know who knows why he did to speak up now!" he screamed with tears. A couple minutes later he heard a response. " Okay this is what happened. When Some of my friends were playing Truth and Dare, someone got dared to pick on Flippe for the rest of the school year. So, they did and I guess he got so fed up with it, he decided to kill himself." the girl said. "And who are these cruel people?" he asked. "Trina, Tori, and Daniela." she said sadly. " Then if you guys are out there, I am very disappointed at you guys and I am going to call the police and have them charged for 3rd degree murder!" Derek shouted.

Then he decided to text Autumn what he found out.

-Autumn,

I found out who lead

him to his death.

It was just a Dare and

Trina, Tori and Daniela

where the people who did it.

Plz tell my mom for me.

and tell her to call the police.

Thanks.

Autumn did what she was told and then she received a text from Kody. "What else can happen' she whispered to herself.

-Autumn,

Hey I am srry.

I will always be here

for you no matter what.

And there is just one thing

right now that I want 2 tell you....

that he loved you a whole lot,

and that cared about you every minute of the

day.

-Kody,

It's okay. It wasn't

ur fault. and also I knew

he loved me a whole lot.

and thanks. I might really need

you by me for a while.

-Autumn,

Can I ask you one

question?

-Kody,

Sure.

-Autumn,

do u like any1 besides

Flippe?

-Kody,

y do u ask?

-Autumn,

b/c I heard that u liked

some1 else.

-Kody,

that might b true.

*blushes*

-Autumn,

plz tell me

-Kody,

u have to promise

not 2 tell any1?

-Autumn,

yeah.

-Kody,

it's u

-Autumn,

Really?

-Kody,

y would I lie 2 u?

I did b4 this entire

thing happened.

-Autumn,

okay. I am invited

to the thing?

-Kody,

only if you want.

-Autumn,

r u crazy? I would

show up no matter what.

-Kody,

okay

-Autumn,

do u want me to help

set up?

-Kody,

probably

-Autumn,

okay do u want me 2 do

anything else?

-Kody,

I dunno know.

-Autumn,

okay. Derek

was on the stage during

lunch and trying to

figure out what happened

and what lead him to doing it.

-Kody,

I know.

-Autumn,

where r u?

-Kody,

Derek's house y?

-Autumn,

oh.

-Kody,

yep and don't worry,

he is taken. No competition

for you.

-Autumn,

u know how u wanted 2

try-out 4 cheerleading?

-Kody,

yeah y?

-Autumn,

Derek gave me a tape

of you practicing and

I gave it 2 da coach

and she said u made it!

And ur head too.

-Kody,

OMG! thanks

SO much! but it was

a day late tho.

-Autumn,

I told her that u left

early for an emergency

and she accepted it!

-Kody,

Cool. hey srry

but I g2g srry.

txt u l8ter. :)

-Autumn,

okay. biii

It was 7:30 pm. She had to get home before she gets yelled at by her mom. Her mom doesn't know what happened to Flippe. When she arrived at her house, her mom wasn't home. She had just enough time to change into her pajamas and hop on the couch texting before her mom came , as so as her mom came in she decided she should text Kody.

-Kody,

Waz up man?

-Autumn,

I am good thnks u?

-Kody,

Still sadden.

-Autumn,

awww. I wish I could help

-Kody,

well....

-Autumn,

what r u thinking?

-Kody,

I honestly don't know.

Autumn,

okay and when is the

"events"?

-Kody,

Wake 2morrow

and funeral

the next at 10am

-Autumn,

okay. g2g srry

-Kody,

Biii

When their conversation ended, her mom asked her" How was school today honey?" Autumn said panicking " Ummmmmm. Confession time!" "What?" her mom said with confused. " I did go to school because yesterday, Flippe died and I was planning for the Wake and Funeral and I am not going to school the rest of the week." A couple minutes later her mom said" Awww honey it's okay. You don't have to go to school until you recover this loss. I will take it easy on you." " Thanks mom."

At 12:30 in the morning, Anabel heard Autumn crying. So Anabel got out of bed and woke her. "Autumn, sis, it's okay. I am here for you and same is Derek. If you want you can try texting him."Anabel said. "No I don't want to wake him up. You can if you want." she replied. "I don't want him to get mad at me." Anabel told Autumn. " Just forget it selfish person!" she responded loudly. When their conversation ended, they both went back to bed.

Autumn woke up at the crack of dawn and all she sees is a whole bunch of flowers from everyone at school. There was one unique looking one, so she went by it and it was from Kody. It read:

-Autumn,

I am Soooooooo sorry for you.

I will be here whenever you need,

me even if it is during the night

I will be here.

Autumn was lucky to have a guy friend that she knows that he is there for her. Then she spotted another unique one and she looked at it and it was from Derek.

-Autumn,

It's okay to be sad,

I know I am but,

I also understand that he

was your Boyfriend for like

ages and you guys were like

brother and sister. I am here for

you.

About 2 hours later, Autumn decided to get her phone and text some people back saying thanks for the flowers.

-Kody and Derek,

Thanks so much for

the flowers. And thanks

for being there for me. I will

try not to text you all the

time during the night. Once again,

thanks for the flowers.

The guys did not respond right that very next minute. She assumed that they were still sleeping. So she decided to go on the computer and go and check her e-mail. She received over 50 e-mails and they all were saying 'I am SO sorry for you!' or 'Awwwww poor thing. Everything will come back to normal.' She was kind of scared because why would everyone be so sorry for something that they were kind of part of. She also thought it was sickening.

When it was 8:30 in the morning, she decided to text Kody.

-Kody,

hey r u up?

-Autumn,

yep. And I am getting

ready to go to the wake.

-Kody,

oh yeah that is today.

I kinda forgot.

-Autumn,

oh. r u parents going?

-Kody,

naw because they

want me to go without them.

But Anabel is going.

-Autumn,

do u want me to pick u up?

-Kody,

u wanna? I can

just go with Derek and

his folks.

-Autumn,

it is entirely up

2 you.

-Kody,

sure I guess.

-Autumn,

okay. how far away is ur

house from Derek's?

-Kody,

I live right behind him

-Autumn,

oh. I never

knew that.

-Kody,

yeah a lot of people

don't either.

-Autumn,

I kinda assumed.

-Kody,

I should let you go

because I don't really

want to go in my pj's.

-Autumn,

Okay.

-Kody,

ummm, what should

I wear?

-Autumn,

well probably wear

a dress. Did Flippe get u 1?

-Kody,

Yeah I will wear that.

thanks.

-Autumn,

no problem.

-Kody,

bye!

When she stop talking to Kody, she got into the shower Anabel decided to wake up and walked into the bathroom. "Anabel, Flippe's wake is today. I am going with Kody. Do you want to ride with us or go with Derek and his folks?" Autumn asked. "I will go with Derek. I will text him and let him know I am riding with them and you are going with Kody," she replied. Autumn finished showering and she got dressed and she had to straighten her hair in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later, Kody was at their door in a tuxedo and when her mom answered the door she shouted " Autumn there is a hot guy waiting for you! Hurry up!". Then Kody started to blush. Autumn was walking down the stairs and by the end waited Kody and her mom. Kody reached out for her hand, and she took hold of it.

On the way there, Kody and Autumn were talking a whole bunch and then Kody had to tell Autumn something important. "Hey, umm Autumn. You remember when we were talking one day and you told me you liked me?" he said. "Yeah of course I remember," she replied. " And do you feel that way now?" he asked again. She told him " Yeah I will". He was so excited. She makes him feel really good inside and he made her feel really good too.

When they arrived, they walked in together hold hands. Everyone was kind of shocked that she got over her loss so fast. But on the inside she might not ever recover her loss. When they said some prayers to Flippe, they headed back to the back room. They didn't like to be by a dead body very much.

When more people arrived, the more crowded it got. Kody and Autumn welcomed about every person that went and a lot of people told her 'Everything well be okay' and 'It's okay honey he is in a better place now.' When the wake was about over, some kids from school arrived and Autumn was about to cry because the people that showed up, they were the ones who led Flippe to kill himself. So, to stay away from the kids, Kody and Autumn decided to go in back.

Kody was hugging Autumn and trying to comfort her. But when she was about better, the kids walked into the back. They went up to her and they apologized to her for leading him to into his death. She forgave them. She knows that everyone makes mistakes and that they would learn from this mistake they made. They were so glad that she forgave them because they know that she understands that it was just a big mistake.

On the way home, Kody told her that he was proud of her for forgiving that group of girls for what they did. And she told him, that without them, they wouldn't be where they were today. When they got there, Kody walked her to the door and he kissed her goodnight and then she had to go inside. When she walked into the door, her mom said" Awww how cute. I wouldn't get into your personal life. But who is he?" Autumn responds" Kody and I think he is a keeper."


End file.
